Cruce de estaciones
by Smithback
Summary: Hermione Granger ha viajado al pasado donde le prohíben cambiar las cosas… pero ella tiene un polisón bajo la manga. Historia dada al mejor postor. Historia ahora adoptada por AcizeJ- HaruZuchIa
1. Chapter 1

―Lilianne como muchas otras veces tuvo problemas para despertar, no era poco decir que sus compañeras de cuarto pasaban mas de media hora levantándola. No era raro, desde pequeña era así, solo que últimamente tenía más de una razón para no querer salir de su cuarto, esa razón tenía nombre apellido y una larga nariz, Severus Snape, su mejor amigo hasta hace algunos meses, cuando la hirió de una manera para ella, imperdonable. Lo podía esperar de cualquier persona, lo hubiese podido perdonar de algunas personas, lo había llegado a escuchar de la boca de no pocas personas, pero jamás de él. Su Sev, ese pequeño niño que conoció hace un poco más de diez años se había ido, se había transformado en una obscura y venenosa serpiente. Quizá algún día lo perdonase, pero por ahora, aún estaba demasiado dolida para verle siquiera, y eso era lo peor, eso era algo que él no entendía. Poco después de ese día, Severus se había tratado de disculpar; al principio con torpes balbuceos, después con escusas tontas y poco a poco en un febril acoso que la irritaba aún más.

Era ese acoso de disculpas, lo siento y jamás lo volveré a hacer lo que la hacían querer no salir de su cuarto. Como muchas otras veces seguramente Severus ya estaría fuera de la entrada de la dama gorda, esperándola para de nuevo darle sus infructuosas disculpas. ¿Por qué no podía entender su antiguo mejor amigo que lo que necesitaba ahora era espacio?

Sabiendo que hoy era viernes y tendría el fin de semana para evitarlo mas fácilmente, y no teniendo otra opción, se levantó con pereza, se arregló y bajó a la sala común, dio un profundo suspiro antes de salir y salió rápidamente sin siquiera ver a los lados. Inconscientemente esperaba escuchar los pasos de Severus corriendo tras de ella, pidiéndole que le diese una nueva oportunidad; pero grande fue su sorpresa al no escuchar nada. Siguió su camino con paso apresurado dudando si darse la vuelta y comprobar que Severus no estaba ahí, pero desistió, si estaba, no quería darle oportunidad alguna para que le dirigiese la palabra.

Se sentó rápidamente sin siquiera fijarse a lado de quién en la mesa de Grifindor, dándole la espalda a la mesa de las serpientes y comió con rapidez, no tenía demasiado tiempo como para comer con calma.

Entró apresurada a su clase de encantamientos, que para su malestar era una de las pocas en que estaba Severus, pero le sorprendió no verlo en ningún momento en la clase, no lo vio por los pasillos, no lo vio a la hora del almuerzo, no lo vio en lo que restó del día. Por un lado se sentía aliviada y por otro se sentía inquieta, Severus no era el tipo de persona que se saltaba las clases por gusto. Decidió no darle importancia, si había decidido cortar cualquier tipo de comunicación con él, debía también dejar de preocuparse por lo que le sucediese.

"te digo que no lo sé, Canuto. Solo la vi por unos segundos pero no se me hizo conocida."

"quizá venga a visitar a uno de los profesores o a algún alumno, se veía algo despistada."

"no estoy seguro, Peter, si se veía despistada, pero no perdida."

"¿quisieras hablar claro, Lunático?"

"quiero decir que estaba en el séptimo piso y se fue directo a la oficina del director. Quizá sea una exalumna."

"na, se ve de nuestra misma edad"

"eso es cierto, Cornamenta, y he de decir que no solo es de nuestra misma edad, sino que bastante linda también." Terminó de decir el apuesto joven al mismo tiempo que alzaba las cejas sugerentemente. A lo que sus tres amigos solo respondieron con signos de exasperación.

La prefecta Evans no pudo aguantarse mas las ganas, por lo que había podido escuchar de esos cuatro, habían estado molestando a una chica que ni siquiera tenían idea de quien era. "¡Basta!" Dijo con voz firme a los cuatro amigos. "¡no puedo creer que molestasen a una pobre chica que ni siquiera conocen! Tomó aire y continuó. "ya están en sexto año, ¿Cuándo van a madurar?"

"Lily, mi Florecilla, ¿acaso estás celosa? Te juro que yo solo tengo ojos para ti, mi bella de rojo fuego." Dijo un chico de gafas arrodillándose ante la mujer.

(*)

El que estuviese viendo a la mesa de las serpientes no significaba que se preocupara por él, era simplemente… curiosidad. ¿Por qué Sev no se había aparecido en casi todo el fin de semana? Era domingo por la tarde y seguía sin saber nada de él. No había escuchado que los merodeadores le hubiesen hecho algo, las demás serpientes no parecían estar preocupadas por la ausencia de Severus, entonces, no tenía por qué preocuparse…. ¿verdad? Seguramente el lunes por la mañana aparecería en clases como siempre, con su larga nariz, con su pelo grasiento y su desdén por… todo.

(*)

Era increíble en verdad, como era posible que casi nadie hubiese terminado la tarea a esas alturas, domingo por la noche y la mayoría de los grifindor estaban terminando la tarea para mañana, increíble en verdad.

Se dispuso Lily a seguir con su lectura, cuando un niño de primero la interrumpió.

"señorita Evans, la profesora McGonagall dice que quiere verla en la enfermería,

Lily abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, quizá no era tan inusual que la profesora de transformaciones quisiese hablar con ella, después de todo era prefecta, pero ¿por qué querría hacerlo en la enfermería? ¿Tendría algo que ver con Severus?

Con mil ideas rondándole por la cabeza, llegó hasta la enfermería encontrándose no solo con la profesora McGonagall, sino con el director Dumbledore; ambos estaban al lado de una cama de la enfermería, hablando con alguien. Ambos le tapaban la vista. Después de unos segundos, se aclaró la garganta para hacerse notar y amos profesores voltearon al mismo tiempo, clavando su vista en ella, por lo que se sintió un poco intimidada.

"señorita Evans, me alegra que viniese tan pronto. Acérquese por favor." El tono de la profesora era amable y directo como siempre, no percibió que estuviese preocupada por algo, así que se relajó un poco e hizo como se le pidió. Sentada en la cama, ya hacía una chica, más o menos de su misma edad, con un notorio cabello enmarañado y castaño, ojos café e inquisitivos… y que además la veían con cara de lo que parecía ser espanto.

"señorita Evans," comenzó el director. "le presento a la señorita Jane Harrison. Estará comenzando mañana sus clases en ésta escuela en su sexto año; ¿confío en que pueda asistirla en todo lo que sea necesario?

*Notas de la madre:

Hace como un año di en adopción a un hijo… aún lo recuerdo como si fuese hace… ocho años... (Ja)

Dado el maravilloso resultado que eso dio, el autor ha hecho un increíble trabajo, he decidido emprender mi carrera en adopción;

En dar en adopción…

Bueno, tengo como ocho historias que podría dar en adopción… pero por ahora solo ésta, que se llama T-rex…

La verdad es que aprecio mucho a mi pequeña T-rex, y me cuesta un poco de trabajo dejarla ir; dejar ir a ésta historia, pero intenté retomarla y no pude emprender vuelo, pero sé que quien la adopte hará un gran trabajo.

Gracias, disfruta hasta donde yo hice…

Es hasta el tercer capítulo donde se dirán más cosas sobre la trama. Les pido que esperen hasta ese capítulo para decidirse si quieren o no a ésta niña. , suerte bye

(Por favor, no me reporten a servicios familiares)

Cruce de estaciones

Hermione Granger ha viajado al pasado donde le prohíben cambiar las cosas… pero ella tiene un polisón bajo la manga. Historia dada al mejor postor… en adopción.


	2. Chapter 2

Lilý no sabía que pensar de la nueva chica. Primero la chica la ve como si estuviese viendo al mismo innombrable; después, la presentan como Jane Harryson, una estudiante de intercambio; lo cual es muy extraño, jamás había escuchado que un alumno se cambiase de escuela; y finalmente, la chica ahora no deja de verla como si estuviese estudiando un extraño espécimen.

"es aquí, la clave para entrar se cambia cada semana, la de ésta semana es 'MAGIZOOLOGÍA', si en algún momento olvidas la palabra o la han cambiado, puedes acercarte a mi o a cualquiera de los otros prefectos." Terminó de decir Lily con una sonrisa nerviosa- mientras la puerta de la sala común se abría.

Siguió explicándole donde estaba su habitación y alguno que otro detalle, mientras la ayudaba a instalarse en el cuarto, pero Lily seguía incómoda con la nueva chica, ésta la seguía viendo intensamente, como si fuese un bicho raro.

"gracias" dijo la chica nueva cerrando las cortinas de su cama y dejando a Lily con la explicación de algunas reglas de la escuela en la boca.

HP

Lily se levantó temprano. Si, le costaba mucho trabajo, pero era demasiado responsable como para no preocuparse por sus responsabilidades de prefecta; así que con gran pesar, se levantó y se disponía a levantar a la chica nueva, pero al correr sus cortinas descubrió con sorpresa que ella ya no estaba. Confundida, se terminó de arreglar y bajó al comedor; donde se encontró a la chica nueva desayunando y leyendo un libro.

"no te escuché cuando te levantaste. Pudiste haberme avisado para que te enseñara el camino, por cierto, ¿cómo llegaste? Y buenos días."

"la chica se vio sorprendida al ser abordada tan repentinamente, pero rápidamente se compuso. "Unas chicas de primero me ayudaron a llegar. Y siento no haberte levantado, no quería molestarte. Buenos días a ti también."

"claro que no es molestia. Y dime, ¿ya te dieron tu horario?

"her... si."

"¿puedo verlo?"

"supongo…"

Lily sacó su horario también y comenzó a compararlo con el de la chica nueva. Dio un gritito de felicidad al notar que tenían varias clases juntas; y así se lo hizo saber, pero la chica nueva no se veía tan animada.

La primera clase de la mañana era Pociones, con los salieron. Eso, extrañamente, al menos pareció sacarle una media sonrisa a la chica nueva. Aunque quizá lo imaginó.

Como buena prefecta que era Lily, invitó a la nueva chica a sentarse con ella. La chica nueva declinó la invitación, arguyendo que Lily ya tenía pareja y que ya se sentaría con alguien que no tuviese pareja. Lily trató de asentir, ante éste último comentario, pero todo lo que pudo hacer fue una extraña mueca, parecía tratar de sonreír al mismo tiempo que tragar un limón. Aún peor para Lily fue cuando la chica nueva decidió sentarse en el lugar que ella sabía siempre se sentaba Severus y que además él era precisamente quien no tenía compañero de pociones. Hasta el año anterior y todos los años previos había sido ella su compañera, pero…

Lily estaba por sugerirle otro lugar, cuando entró el profesor Slughorn. Bien, aún existía la posibilidad de que Severus aún no asistiese a clases. No era que tuviese algo contra Severus, pero lo conocía bastante bien como para saber que tan desagradable podía llegar a ser.

Inmediatamente después del profesor, entró Severus. Compartió una larga mirada con la nueva chica y se sentó a un lado de ella. No hizo comentario alguno, no preguntó nada, no hizo ninguna mueca de desagrado o sorpresa; absolutamente nada. Pero más sorprendente que nada, era que no la miró a ella.

El profesor Slughorn presentó brevemente a la nueva chica y aprobó su elección de asiento. "si tiene alguna duda, estoy seguro de que el joven Snape podrá ayudarle; es sin duda alguna uno de mis mejores estudiantes." Dijo el. A lo que se escucharon algunos silenciosos reclamos por parte de todo aquel que no fueseSliterin. ; especialmente, y para su desagrado de Lily, de los merodeadores. Ese grupo de buenos para nada en potencia.

Durante la clase, Lily miraba de vez en cuando a la extraña pareja, la chica nueva y Severus parecían trabajar extrañamente bien, no hablaban mas que para lo indispensable, y además de la primera y larga mirada que se dedicaron al inicio de la clase, no se habían vuelto a ver a los ojos. Extraña dinámica la de esos dos. Al terminar la clase, el profesor Slughorn los felicitó por su excelente poción, aunque claro, y como era de esperarse, favoreció casi imperceptiblemente más a Severus.

Su siguiente clase era Herbología y Lily esperó a la chica nueva fuera del aula. Al ver, la chica nueva a Lilly, pareció sorprendida y poco agradecida. ¿Qué podría hacer reaccionar tan mal a la nueva chica para con Lily? Entonces lo pensó; si bien Harryson no parecía un apellido sangre-pura, bien podía ser mestiza y tener esas ideas de segregación e intolerancia hacia los hijos de mugles. no esperaría a ser insultada para saberlo.

"Harrison es un apellido muy común en el mundo mugle, ¿eres hija de mugles o sangre-pura?" definitivamente Lily no era una persona sutil.

Hermione frunció el ceño y respondió tranquilamente. "soy mestiza," y después de unos segundos añadió. "¿tienes algún problema con eso?" sabía que Lily también era hija de mugles, pero tenía que fingir. No podía decirle que era hija de mugles, no sabía mucho sobre la moda y cosas de los años setenta en el mundo mugle, y haciéndose pasar por mestiza podría disfrazar su ignorancia.

"¡OH! No, era solo curiosidad. Yo soy hija de mugles." Lily se fijó bien en la cara de la chica nueva nueva para ver sus reacciones pero no vio nada que la delatara como una de aquellas puristas. -Quizá no le caiga mal a Jane, quizá sea solo mi imaginación,-pensó.

Al terminar las clases y el almuerzo la chica nueva declaró antes de que llegasen los merodeadores que quería ir a la biblioteca. Lily se apresuró y la acompañó, de nuevo la chica nueva no pareció muy feliz ante las intenciones de Lily y dijo que ella podría llegar bien sola. Lily insistió y arguyendo que podría perderse la acompañó hasta la biblioteca haciendo la tarea. En algún momento Lily vio entrar a Severus pero después de darle una rápida mirada, salió del recinto rápidamente.

A Lily le extrañó éste comportamiento. Normalmente para estas alturas él ya estaría hostigándola y pidiéndole perdón. No era que lo extrañase, más bien le parecía extraño tan súbito cambio.

Y la chica, la extraña chica nueva que parecía querer zafarse de ella en cualquier oportunidad.

¡Qué año tan raro!

*Notas de Smithback

En un par de horas el sig cap.

Bueno, me gustaría que quien adopte la historia:

a) Haga romance entre Snape y Hermione

b) no vashing de ningún personaje

c) Hermione no es súper-niña… no mary sues, Por favor.

d) no enamoramientos de inmediato por ninguna de las partes.

e) que lleven la historia a término

Pueden:

a) matar a quien sea.

b) cambiar detalles

c) meter capítulos entre lo ya subido

d) hacer triángulos amorosos(No Sirius.. por favor…lo detesto… pero si insisten… pues ni modo… pero preferiría que no)

) Acción o total romance

f) cambiar el momento en el que llega… puede ser después pero no antes.

g) llevar ella pocas cosas del futuro; (yo habría preferido que nada, pero como ustedes prefieran).

H) Cambiarle el nombre a Hermione... (Yo quería que se lo cambiara a Jane Harryson, pero quizá solo Hermione con otro apellido.)

ii() Cambiar el nombre de la historia. (El mío es totalmente provisional ja)

J)divertirse mucho mucho!


	3. Chapter 3

A Hermione en verdad le agradaba Lily, era todo lo que había escuchado que era y mucho más. Era amable, linda y servicial… Y ya la tenía harta. ¿Qué no entendía Lily las indirectas que indicaban que la dejara sola? Claro que entendía la actitud de Lily. Ella, en su papel de prefecta, hubiera hecho lo mismo por cualquier alumno nuevo; más aún si el mismísimo director y la jefa de casa se lo hubieran pedido.

Pero en verdad necesitaba hablar con Severus.

Se preguntaba que tanto sabía el profesor Snape sobre lo que había pasado, sobre lo que ella había hecho. ¿Estaría molesto? ¿Estaría feliz? ¿Esperanzado? ¿Confundido? Ella lo estaría. Pero claro que el profesor Snape no demostraría nada de esto. Había sido un espía por bastantes años y sabría como desfasar todo lo que sintiese, mientras que ella apenas podía contenerse.

Había sido un plan desesperado. Cuidadosamente planeado, si; o al menos el como viajar y a quien llevarse si había sido cuidadosamente pensado; el que hacer y como hacerlo era algo que no había pensado. El viajar hasta ésta época con su profesor era un recurso al que hubiese preferido no recurrir, pero ver a Harry morir era algo que definitivamente no quería volver a experimentar. Haría lo que fuese para que Harry jamás sufriese. Incluso meterse y arruinar la línea del tiempo… si tan solo supiera cómo arruinarla bien.

'cosas horribles les pasan a las personas que se meten con el tiempo' le habían dicho. Pero esperaba valiese la pena. Tenía una idea de las consecuencias de esas repercusiones, pero lo valían si hacían que todos tuviesen un futuro más prometedor.

Hasta ahora solo el profesor Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall sabían sobre su viaje en el tiempo, solo sabían de ella, no tenían idea que el estudiante de sexto año, Severus Snape era ahora también un viajero del tiempo; él era su carta bajo la manga. En cuanto los profesores supieron que ella era una viajera del tiempo le pidieron que no alterara nada, que permaneciera con el perfil mas bajo que pudiese y que buscaran la manera de hacerla regresar a su tiempo. Ella ya se había asegurado de no regresar, y si de alguna forma la detenían, ya contaba con el profesor Snape.

Si es que él aceptaba.

Claro, si es que podía deshacerse de la pelirroja.

¿Cómo podría mandarle un mensaje a Snape? ¿Cómo comunicarse con él?

Y la respuesta la golpeó como si un viejo búho se hubiese estrellado en su cara.

¡Una lechuza!

*Notas de Smithback:

Aquí está el esperado tercer capítulo donde se explican muchas cosas…

Y ahora sí, pueden comenzar a enviar sus propuestas y preguntas.

Gracias.


	4. Chapter 4

Tenía en estos momentos sentimientos encontrados, algo de sorpresa, molestia y sobre todo curiosidad.

La chica Granger, si es que era ella en verdad, le había mandado una nota por lechuza. Quería verlo fuera de la biblioteca al día siguiente a las 6:30 de la mañana. Y ahí estaba él, bien, no a esa hora exactamente, no iba a estar en medio del pasillo a la madrugada, ¿verdad? Llegó a las 6:55.

Y no le interesaba que ella lo viese amenazadoramente ahora, él quería explicaciones. ¿Qué demonios había hecho?

En un momento estaba muriendo a causa de la culebra sobre-alimentada del lord obscuro, y al momento siguiente estaba en su cuerpo de 16 años en su sexto año de la escuela,… y lo peor, ¡con Granger! Solo faltaba un Voldemort adolecente para hacer su día.

"¿y bien?! Comenzó él.

La chica inhaló una gran cantidad de aire y con una cara increíblemente seria Dijo

"aquel chico de la otra mesa, es Voldemort."

"No juegue, señorita." Sabía que no era así, pero mi curiosidad ganó y por el rabillo del ojo observé al chico en cuestión. No supe si reír o llorar, el chico en cuestión parecía de casi nueve años y tenía una cara angelical mientras leía algo sobre encantamientos…

La estruendosa risa de la chica interrumpió mis pensamientos. Sabía que no era verdad.

Hizo el ademán de irme, pero rápidamente me tomó del brazo y aún conteniendo la riza me indicó que nos adentrásemos a la parte más remota de la biblioteca.

Por unos momentos mi enojo y mi curiosidad lucharon , pero la decisión la tomó la chica al tomarme del uniforme y jalarme. .

"entonces, señorita… Harrison… ¿qué se le ofrece?" comenzó Severus después de una larga pausa.

"Sabe que no es Harryson, es Granger, profesor." Dijo ella

"¿es verdad entonces?" dijo el en tono cansado.

"si"

"¿qué clase de enfermo juego comenzó ésta vez el director?" Mientras hablaba arrastraba más las palabras, mostrando su enojo. "¿y por qué está usted incluida en éste lodazal, Señorita Granger?"

Hermione tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de contestar. "De hecho el director no tubo nada que ver con esto; aunque no lo crea fue la profesora McGonagall."

"cómo?"

De nuevo ella tomó una exagerada bocanada de aire. Sin duda para poder aguantar lo que sería una larguísima y aburridísima explicación.

"fue durante mi sexto año, mientras Harry tomaba esas clases con el profesor Dumbledore y Ron se entretenía 'conociendo' a Lav-"

"no me interesa su sosa y lerda vida o la de sus amiguitos, señorita Granger, aténgase a lo importante." Interrumpió él.

"ella entrecerró los ojos sosteniéndole la mirada y después de unos momentos, continuó."la profesora McGonagall quería que yo también estuviese preparada Por si los planes del director no resultaban al final; me enseñó un hechizo para viajar en el tiempo, es diferente a viajar con un gira-tiempos, y-"

"dice que era el as bajo la manga de la jefa de los leones? ¿entonces qué demonios pinto yo aquí? ¿y es que acaso todo salió tan mal para hacerlo, el venir aquí? ¿o acaso al lastimarse un poco usted o sus amigos prefirió simplemente hacerla de heroína y ahorrarse todo eso?"

"¡HARRY MURIÓ!" dijo ella con voz firme. "Voldemort ganó! Y lo último que vi antes de venir aquí fue a la profesora McGonagall siendo entregada a los carroñeros! ¿le parece suficiente, o quería mas?" terminó con una vos baja pero firme.

Snape se quedó callado y con expresión seria en el rostro. "¿cuál es entonces su plan? Señorita Granger…."

Hermione suspiró con pesadez. No lo sé. Solo no dejar que las cosas pasen de igual manera… el director sabe que no soy de éste tiempo, pero me ha pedido que no cambie nada. Que mi interferencia podría resultar en algo peor…. No saben de usted." Ella lo miró a los ojos. "Yo no quiero volver a ver morir a mis amigos y seres queridos, de eso si estoy segura. ¿y usted, '¿qué quiere?"

Snape se quedó sin palabras. A pesar de todo lo que había vivido, pocas veces le habían preguntado algo así y con tanto peso. -¿qué era lo que quería?- era una pregunta difícil de contestar. Si fuese el tiempo que dejó atrás, respondería que dejar todo; morir.

Morir sabiendo que Voldemort también caería, querría descansar finalmente. Pero con éste cambio, no sabía bien lo que quería. Le habían dado una segunda oportunidad y no sabía que quería hacer con ella. Ver a Lily, sin duda alguna; salvarla, definitivamente. ¿cuáles eran las decisiones que lamentaba y que desearía no haber tomado nunca? Demasiadas; tantas que en éste momento no podía enfocarse a una sola; El haberse convertido en mortífago, el haber matado tantas personas; todas esas decisiones con las que había aprendido a vivir pero no a convivir… ahora se habían convertido en una densa y grotesca bruma en su mente.

Pero sabía que no podía abrirse de esa manera a la chica en frente de él. Tenía tantos lamentos tantas cosas personales que rectificar. "estoy de acuerdo, señorita Granger. Le ayudaré…. Supongo que tiene ya algún plan…."

La chica apretó los labios. "No" se removió en su asiento. "No estoy segura de que cambiar y que no , además de que no me siento segura en hacer grandes cambios… podría resultar peor, pero además no sé con toda certeza los pasos que dieron algunas personas para llegar a ese … tiempo del que provenimos. No sé qué hacer exactamente , además de que sé que el director me tendrá vigilada." La chica se pasó la mano por el rostro, en un signo de cansancio no físico. Él conocía muy bien la sensación era como vivir cargando una tonelada de piedras sobre tu ser. , . "creo que deberíamos hacer una lista de todos los acontecimientos importantes de los que sepamos qué sucederán… y ver que podemos prevenir,,, que no podremos hacer sin perder tampoco nuestra ventaja informativa."

Snape asintió con la cabeza. "Creo que no deben vernos juntos." Él evitó la mirada de la chica. "al menos no por ahora, será sospechoso si de la nada nos ven conversando y pareciendo … 'amigables'." Siseó la última palabra con disgusto.

Hermione bufó divertida. "Dudo que nos vean comportándonos amigables… señor."

"Debe cuidar el cómo se refiere a mi… señorita Harrison."

Hermione asintió. "si… supongo que tendré que tender cuidado en como llamo a los demás y como me comporto con los demás… será difícil ver a cola-gusano y no maldecirlo… o ver a el profesor Remus sin llorar… " la chica se dejó caer en el respaldo de su silla, cansada. "creo que eso será por ahora lo más difícil.. actuar normal… "

Snape asintió para sí mismo. "Por ahora tenemos que regresar a nuestras actividades.. no recuerdo por ahora mi horario, pero seguramente nos veremos en clases, además de que la siguiente vez que nos veamos deberemos hacer esa lista. Por ahora solo resta pensar bien las cosas y actuar precavidamente." Dijo él mientras se levantaba de la silla y ella hacía lo mismo.

"si… tiene razón.. " se dirigieron ambos a la salida de la biblioteca un poco más relajados de cómo entraron. "Entonces, pronto nos contactaremos.. discretamente para saber nuestro siguiente paso." Dijo ella un poco insegura.

Él le abrió la puerta, "Un placer hablar con usted señorita Harryson."

Ella asintió con la cabeza y tomó un rumbo diferente al de él.

*Notas de la tragona autora:

Aquí terminó mi imaginación la primera vez.

El siguiente capítulo será el último y mi intento fallido de seguir la historia. Parte capítulo, parte ideas sueltas será. De el siguiente capítulo pueden o no tomar las ideas que usé, ya que eran mis intentos|ideas para terminar, además de que muchas no están del todo iladas. También las bueno.. son más de diez páginas en word…

Es un poco triste, ya que cuando comenzó estaba realmente entusiasmada… pero muy verde…

Es una de mis bebés más bonitos, espero que su nueva madre|padre, la quiera y cuide mucho.


	5. Chapter 5

-Bueno ahora sí... si alguien la quiere, es hora de decirlo. Muchas gracias y mucha suerte.

*Como podrán notarlo en éste último capítulo, realmente intenté retomar la historia, más de 17páginas en Word, de tratar de sacar ideas…. Varias no hiladas…

Me hace sentir un poco triste dejar ir a ésta niña, ya que en verdad quería seguir con ella… pero me hace más feliz saber que quien la adopte la llevará a término.

Después de la reunión con la chica, Severus Snape no podía dejar de pensar en Lily.

En cómo poder remediar todo lo que sucedió con ella la primera vez,

Que tanto podría cambiar, que tanto tendría que cambiar para que las cosas se diesen a su favor; que tanto sabía la niña para poder modificar los hechos sutil pero decisivamente y sobre todo que tan resuelta estaba ella a modificar ciertos hechos. No todo sería lindo, no todos los cambios serían simples, algunos movimientos tendrían que ser brutales y decisivos.

Pensaba en Lili en lo que fue y en lo que podría ser. Vagos planes, posibles decisiones, grandes o pequeñas modificaciones, tenía tanto que pensar.

Reflexionó, no era ya un tonto adolecente...

Al menos no mentalmente.

Podría ahora tomar diferentes decisiones, todos sus lamentos y culpas… podía borrarlos.

Pero tenía que actuar con cautela. No solo del director, sino quizá también de la señorita granger… o Harryson.

Rio para sí mismo. En verdad debió haber amado mucho a Potter para tomar esa decisión y adoptar ese nombre; Una evocación a ese niño.

Suspiró para sí mismo. La entendía perfectamente. Él mismo había pasado media vida viviendo por alguien más; alguien que ni siquiera le había regresado una sombra de lo que él sentía por ella…

Esperaba que el Harry Potter de Granger al menos valorase de alguna manera todo lo que la chiquilla hizo por él; estaba seguro de que había sido mucho más riesgoso lo que los había llevado al pasado…

Minerva… tenía que dejar de pensar en la profesora en términos tan familiares, tenía amigos y familiares en el departamento de misterios por lo que de ahí seguramente había sacado lo necesario para un ritual de tan extrema naturaleza. Lo poco que él sabía era que un ritual tan fuerte necesitó drenar casi por completo la magia de la chiquilla.

(*)

Hermione por su lado, meditaba en todo lo que tiene que cambiar y todo lo que tiene que dejar.

Sirius no tiene que ir a la azcaban;

Peter debe de alejarse de ellos... o mejor aún ellos tienen que alejarse de Peter...

Pero sobre todo... quizá podría cortar todo de raíz. Tendría que terminar con voldemort desde antes. No habría que cuidarse de peter o cuidar a sirius, todos esos muertos podrían evitarse: todas esas lágrimas podrían no derramarse.

Sabía hermione sobre los horrocruces; conocía la ubicación de varios de ellos, la tiara, la copa, el anillo y el diario.

La segunda parte sería como hacer para destruirlos, la espada no podría sacarla tan fácil del sombrero; no se sentía tan valiente para bajar y pedirle amablemente al basilisco un poco de su veneno,

La otra forma era el fuego eterno...

Tendría que preguntarle a severus si él sabía cómo hacerlo; aunque ella había estudiado a profundidad como crearlo y controlarlo, jamás había intentado conjurarlo...

Tendría que informarle a severus sobre los horocruxes.

Pero no solo tenía que cortar la cabeza de la medusa, tenía que cortar al menos algunas cabezas menores... las más fuertes.

Bellatrix, 'malfoy? ¿Barti crauch?

Tendría también que planear eso con el profesor- con Snape. Tenían que hablar sobre lo que él sabía de los demás mortífagos .

El objetivo principal sería terminar con Voldemort, quizá todo lo demás fuese circunstancial... no era tarea fácil, sus Horocruces eran un problema menor comparados con el mago mismo. Voldemort era un habilidoso mago obscuro en cuyo momento ni siquiera Dumbledore había podido acabar.

Tenía tantas cosas que hacer, tanto en que pensar, tanto que planear... tenía que hacer la tarea de encantamientos... ¡maldición!

(*)

Algo frustrada por la cantidad de cosas en su mente, Hermione comía su comida lentamente; por lo que no sintió a las personas que se sentaron a su alrededor, hasta que sintió un brazo colocarse alrededor suyo. De inmediato lo golpeó, encontrándose con la cara de sirius blak, una mucho más viva de lo que recordaba.

Black levantaba las manos en signo de rendición

"Tranquila, solo quería saludar." Dijo él con una enorme sonrisa.

Ella, sobrecogida solo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

Del otro lado de la mesa, preguntaron su nombre, era la copia de Harry. Solo que mucho más alegre y más llena de vida, además con gafas ligeramente más gruesas.

" soy... soy..." olvidó su nombre.

"creo que la has descompuesto" dice un joven más alegre y animado peter.

Hermione no quiere mirar más al lado pero lo hace, se encuentra con un lleno de alegría, menos heridas y mucho más sonriente y vivo Remus Lupin.

Quiere salir corriendo.

Pero en lugar de eso, sol o responde con su nombre.

Pronto, llega Lily y la 'salva',

Hermione aún tiene ganas de salir corriendo.

¡*¡

Dirigiéndose las dos chicas a la primer clase del día, encantamientos, Hermione no puede más que asentir distraída y tensamente a lo que la pelirroja le dice, mientras agarra su mochila con fuerza. Hasta que la prefecta dice algo que definitivamente llama la atención de la viajera, compartirán la clase con los Slitherin.

El solo hecho de pensar que tendrá algo familiar y conocido cerca de ella la tranquiliza, pero sigue tomando con fuerza la bolsa.

"no te preocupes, todo estará bien." La intenta tranquilizar la chica, pensando que estaba tensa por ser nueva, mientras que Hermione solo le puede contestar con un intento de sonrisa.

Hacía tiempo ya que Hermione no se sentía así, exactamente desde el 31 de octubre de 1991... tan fuera de lugar. No estaba segura de dónde estaba parada con sus nuevos compañeros. Si bien no esperaba hacerse de amigos en ésta época, tampoco era agradable ser la persona de discordia e inadaptada. Recuerda a su primer año con nostalgia, y piensa con más tristeza aún, que su único aliado aquí es el frío profesor.

El profesor de encantamientos dice que trabajen en parejas.

Generalmente si los números eran impares, dejaba que hicieran tríos, pero los números eran totalmente parejos esta vez. Viendo una oportunidad, Hermione está a punto de caminar para con severus, pero al ver las intenciones de la nueva alumna, Lily dice que las tres de Grifindor, Marlene, Hermione y ella.

Pueden hacer equipo de tres.

Afortunadamente el profesor dice que no hay por qué hacerlo, ya que se trabajará mejor en parejas.

Lily se ve contrariada; probablemente no quiere dejar a ninguna de las chicas con algún Sliterin . Sirius dice que el trabajará con alguna serpiente; pero afortunadamente Snape dice que él trabajará con la chica nueva.

Con gusto.

Aliviada, Hermione y sin dar tiempo a que alguien más se meta, comienza a trabajar con Snape.

Lily pasa su ejercicio distraída por la chica nueva y por Severus. Una vez más parecen trabajar en perfecta sincronía, terminando el ejercicio en tiempo record.

A Hermione le hubiera gustado que el prof- que Snape hubiera dicho algo, pero el simple hecho de haber aceptado y propuesto para trabajar con ella fueron más que suficiente. Se sentía más relajada que si hubiera trabajado con alguien más. Rio para sí misma. Se sentía bien al trabajar con Severus Snape. ¡Vaya con las contradicciones!

(*)

Después de mucho insistir a la prefecta de que podía trabajar perfectamente sola, además de llegar a la biblioteca sin ayuda, finalmente se encuentra en la biblioteca. Busca a Snape, y se iba a dirigir a su mesa, pero al pensarlo bien, se sienta en la mesa contigua. Pero antes de que pueda sentarse y disfrutar de la tranquilidad que un lugar tan familiar y silencioso le puede dar, un chillido de silla la distrae; es Snape quien ha comenzado a recoger sus cosas.

Hermione se da cuenta de que es un buen momento para hablar a solas con él, quien sin siquiera voltear a mirarla sale de la biblioteca y un par de metros atrás, ella lo sigue, no pasa mucho para que se percate de que se dirigen a la sala de requerimientos.

Para cuando se encuentran solos y con la puerta cerrada, en algo que podría parecer otra extensión más cómoda de la biblioteca, lo primero que ella dice es "Creo que podríamos tener problemas"

El mapa del merodeador

Lo había olvidado.

Mientras que él le responde con una simple pero importante pregunta. ¿Cómo funciona?

Ella no tiene respuesta

Ambos están de acuerdo en que es necesario obtener el mapa para estudiarlo, modificarlo y muy seguramente hacer una copia.

Entre las casi confesiones, ella le dice todo lo importante que recuerda, la cámara de los secretos.

Él dice que puede de una manera sutil comunicarse con el castillo; quizá como remanente de su anterior puesto como director de la escuela.

Ella dice que los elfos les podrían ayudar también y se pregunta si los centauros y otras criaturas mágicas también podrían ayudar.

Él dice que puede enseñarle a defenderse con magia avanzada.

Ella dice que la capa de Harry la tiene james...

Entonces ella comienza a decirle todo lo que sabe sobre los horocruxces.

Él dice quiénes son los mortifagos que están activos en éste tiempo.

Ella propone terminar con Riddle.

Él dice que aunque lo logren hacer mortal, su capacidad es muy alta, y no lo lograrían matar tan fácilmente; además de que están también los otros locos como Bellatriz.

Ella pregunta que como podrían disminuir su fuerza, su influencia.

Él dice que sería mejor matar a los futuros seguidores.

Ella se molesta. Los actuales quizá, pero aquellos que aún no hacen nada. Para ellos es serían muertes sin sentido. No es necesario llegar a tanto

Él se molesta, dice que es una tonta por creer que monstros así pueden redimirse. Hay una razón por la que hacían lo que hacían. Si no lo hacen por Riddle, lo harán por cualquier otra razón. Él le dice que ella no ha visto de lo que son capases.

Ella dice que de todas formas no está de acuerdo, las cosas pueden ser diferentes. Una alarma suena, ella la había programado para cuando fuese hora de la siguiente comida.

Menciona ella que no quiere que Lily la busque

Una mirada incierta cruza por snape

Hermione duda pero lo deja ir.

Él la entrenará en el finfire

Ella dice que obtendrá el mapa

(*)

Era tortura y alegría a partes iguales el ver a Lily. No sabía si podría cambiar su actitud para con él. Pero tenía que intentarlo.

Sabía que su asociación con macnair y demás compañeros de año, era en gran medida la razón por la que ella estaba molesta, sin dejar de tomar en cuenta el hecho de que la hubiese llamado sangre sucia.¿acaso no podía ni siquiera hablar con sus compañeros de año? ¿No era una situación del todo lógica lo que ella pedía.

Había entonces cosas que podía cambiar y otras que no. ponderó que podía y que debía cambiar.

Su asociación con los posibles mortífagos era algo que podía cambiar; pero no sabía si debía. De todas maneras, los necesitaba si quería tener registro de las actividades de los mortífagos, aunque esos dos al menos no eran mortífagos aun, al menos sus padres si lo eran.

Estaba también en u entre los alumnos del año superior, rockwood. Un definitivo mortifago uno de los pocos que snape llegó a respetar, magnifico duelista, además de que se unió a los mortifagos por su intelecto incomprendido, más que por el gusto por la sangre.

Siguió observando a los sentados en su mesa,

Más allá estaba regulus black, hablado presumidamente con sus compañeros.

Reconoció algunos otros rostros, entre los cuales había futuros mortifagos, ya fuese por convicción o conveniencia. No todos eran dignos de tener una oportunidad, pero algunos sin duda, sin la influencia de voldemort, podrían redimirse.

Prefirió no seguir pensando en eso por el momento. Él tenía una meta, que era terminar con voldemor. El destino de los demás, no descansaría en su mano.

Como segunda meta, sería asegurarse de la vida de Lily... lo demás, todo lo demás se podía ir al demonio.

A lo lejos observó a Granger, quien comía con demasiada lentitud, prácticamente forzándose por comer que en verdad degustando la comida.

Suponía que al igual que él, la tensión no la dejaba comer, pensó él al ver su propio plato. Tontos ambos, necesitaban estar fuertes y con energía para enfrentarse a todo lo que se les vendría pero entonces vio su propio plato. No es la única tonta.

Hermione seguía pensando en todo lo que tenía que hacer; tanto en tan poco tiempo. La última vez la profecía había sido dicha un año después de que severus saliese de la escuela. Tenía tres años para terminar con voldemort. El solo hecho de pensarlo le revolvía el estómago.

Tenía que terminar con Voldemort antes de que cualquier profecía tuviese oportunidad siquiera de ser hecha.

En el futuro, repasaba ella, todo había terminado mal, Hahrry había muerto, creyendo que en ese último duelo contra voldemort, siendo el poseedor de la varita de sauco, no contaba con las extremadamente buenas habilidades de duelo de Voldemort. Era una falta gravísima

No era el lord obscuro solo por título, en verdad era sorprendentemente prodigioso en el duelo.

Harry era naturalmente bueno, igual de prodigio, pero carecía de fineza y entrenamiento. Sin duda con el entrenamiento adecuado él pudo haber tenido una oportunidad. Pero dejarlo todo al azar, a una profecía y a la suerte era una enorme irresponsabilidad. Sintió un fuerte resentimiento hacia el director. Se negó a mover la vista a tan repugnante figura, ¿acaso no sabía el director lo fuerte que era Voldemort? ¡En verdad pensaba que un Harry tan inocente y poco preparado tenía oportunidad de ganar?

No era la forma.

Esta vez tenían todos que estar preparados.

No podía acudir a nadie de la orden, ya que todos estaban bajo el mando y la ciega confianza a Algus dumbledore.

Prácticamente estaba sola...

Miró a severus una vez más.

Bueno, casi.

(*)

El solo hecho de pensar en todo y cómo tendría que hacerlo hacía que le doliese la cabeza. Si tan solo tuviese a alguien más.. Alguien fuera de la escuela y que no fuese tan ciego como para seguir al director en todo lo que dijese… alguien que dudase … dudase de todo.. Que fuese… paranoico… ¡Ojo loco!

Se preguntó entonces si podía confiar enojo-loco…

(*)

Cuando salía de la clase de transfiguración, un grupo de pequeños ravenclaw pasó corriendo, uno de los niños chocó con ella; el pequeño se levantó la vista para disculparse con una enorme y traviesa sonrisa. A Hermionele pareció muy conocido el niño, pero no podía identificar quien era, hasta que otro de los niños lo llamó. "¡date prisa Scabior!"

A Hermione se le fue el aire… ese niño sería algún día un carroñero, que la persiguió y la llamó preciosa de la manera más indiscreta que jamás se había escuchado. ¡¿Cómo era posible que un niño tan tierno y dulce se llegase a convertir en eso?!

Se prometió a si misma ayudar a que ni a él ni a ningún otra persona tuviese que llegar a eso.

(*)

Hermione no podía dejar de asombrarse de ver a los merodeadores tan llenos de vida y cuanto cambiarían.

Sirius no paraba de sonreírle a toda chica que se le cruzaba , no era algo que hiciese para conquistarlas , observaba Hermione, l lo hace porque es su personalidad.

Ppeter. Miraba a todos con admiración. Sonreía nerviosamente todo el tiempo, pero también lo hacía con sinceridad. Se divertía, aportaba comentarios a sus bromas, en verdad parecía sentirse en confianza con ellos.

Luego estaba Remus, mucho más tranquilo que todos, con una casi eterna sonrisa de lado.

Como si no quisiese sonreír por todo lo que sus amigos hacían y decían, pero la alegría siempre ganaba en su espíritu.

Sus comentarios eran calmados, no resonaban por todo el salón como los de sirius y james, o trataban de ser oportunos como los de Peter. Rremus decía algo. Y en voz baja, lo justo solo para que sus amigos lo escuchasen y todos los demás soltaban una sonora carcajada. Los profesores regañaban a todos menos a remus, quien había sin duda sido el instigador.

James por otro lado, la confundía enormemente

Era escandaloso, alegre, saltarín, quería llamar siempre la atención con alguna tontería.. Gritaba, pataleaba, se movía constantemente, no dejaba de abrazar a sus amigos para y por cualquier cosa... era como un niño grande... todo lo contrario a Harry; era desconcertante ver ese comportamiento de alguien que se veía casi igual a su amigo,.

A pesar de lo que podría haber esperado, no confundía a uno con el otro. Sus presencias eran totalmente opuestas.

Lily era… no era lo que esperaba.

Si bien, desde que entró al mundo mágico escuchó interesantes cosas sobre ella,

A hermione solo le parecía una estudiante más.

Era sin duda amable, pero solo lo suficiente y normal .

Y aún más la confundía Lily. Sin duda alguna era una muy buena persona; pero también pensaba que quizá debido a la forma tan trágica y heroica de morir, las personas en el futuro hablaron tan bien de ella, la habían romantizado mucho. Lily gustaba también al igual que james, ser notada, pero lo hacía de una manera mucho más sutil que él.

Hermione recordó lo que Harry les dijo cuándo vio las memorias de Snape cuando éste último, moribundo se las entregó.

Les dijo que severus siempre fue leal a dumbledore, que fue amigo de su madre, pero que al final de la escuela se había separado, Harry parecía también no querer decirles todo. Les dijo sobre que él era el final horocruz , que Dumbledore siempre lo había sabido y que que Harry debía morir. Les dijo que Snape se había opuesto.

Hermione recordaba eso con demasiada tristeza, Harry parecía realmente derrotado mientras les decía eso, como si todo su mundo, en todo lo que creía se viniese abajo.

No hubo más tiempo para nada ya.

Pero nada de eso ayudaba a saber cómo obtener el mapa.. Quizá si causaba alguna distracción…

Finalmente logra salirse de clases, va al dormitorio de los chicos y con un simple accio mapa del merodeador, el mapa está en sus manos.

(*)

ReunidaHermione con Snape para estudiar el mapa. Cuando se separan…

Él sale de la reunión, pero pronto se encuentra con Lily. Él se queda mudo, sin saber que decir. Ella se quedan ahí parados uno frente al otro.

Él quiere decir algo y abre y cierra la boca como pez. Inseguro

Ella ni siquiera lo voltea a ver.

Le evade la mirada.

Él logra decir un seco ola

Ella frunce el ceño, pronto, escuchan pasos, ambos voltean la mirada , es hermione.

Quien se acerca y se sorprende al verlos ahí parados.

Hola, pregunta con duda.

Lily se acerca a hermione, te he estado buscando, pensé que te habías perdido,

No, para nada, estaba solo explorando un poco.

Lily se lleva a hermione, y snape solo las ve irse.

Lily le advierte sobre los Sliterin .

No son confiables, no debes ir sola y estar cerca de ellos, no les gustan los mestizos ni los hijos de mugles.

Son peligrosos algunos han atacado a otros estudiantes.

Ningún sliterin es confiable.

Hermione frunce el ceño ante ese comentario. Ella confiaba en severus. También fue un sliterin, teodorre not, quien la ayudó a escapar de los mortífagos.

Recuerda ella que eran Hufelpuf, Grifindor y Ravenclaw también los mortífagos. Además fuera de la escuela, ya no tendrían etiquetas de ese tipo. Ya no serán grifindor o Sliterin, sino solo serían magos y brujas.

H Hermione estaba totalmente en desacuerdo con lo que Lily decía

Pero no sabía si dar voz a sus pensamientos.

(*)

Elegir a snape no fue del todo una decisión arbitraria.

El hombre era la persona más inteligente que conocía.

Sabía lo que sucedía en ambas partes de la guerra.

Era lo suficientemente habilidoso para obtener información.

Siempre le pareció que tenía esa aura masculina, fuerte y ciertamente atractiva.

Físicamente no era el hombre más atractivo del mundo, y ahora tenía rasgos de juventud, pero ella había visto ya al hombre, no al niño.

Y verdaderamente le parecían esas líneas de expresión y ceño fruncido bastante más interesantes.

Podía ver en este joven, al hombre que conoció , solo que ahora tenía mucho más potencial.

Le sorprendió de sobremanera en un principio , que el profesor no hiciese aún más drama o protestase más, por haberlo traído a él en el tiempo.

Pero le alegraba y parecía sin duda un

Poco sospechoso.

Tendría también el cosas que lamentar.

(*)

Durante una clase ´con los grifindor. Cuando todos entraban al salón, Sirius comenzó a hacer comentarios sobre el aspecto y cosas sobre lo sucio que le parecía Snape.

En el pasado, Lily saltaba en seguida para defenderlo, y juntos podían hacer que se retractase un poco. Para su quinto año, lily comenzaba a dejar de defenderlo,

Y Snape se quedaba solo tratando de defenderse los comentarios.

Eso cuando tenía suerte, cuando no, estaba solo en los pasillos él contra los cuatro bufones.

De alguna manera, siempre podían hacer que pareciera que él era el instigador.

Algún profesor que llegase justo en el momento adecuado. Ahora sabía que era por el mapa.

Ellos lo acorralaban en un lugar en el que algún profesor se acercase, decían insultaba, y no faltaba mucho para que el regresase los insultos y ataques..

Justo cuando algún profesor estaba cerca y dando la vuelta al pasillo. Por lo que lo único que veían era a snape regresando los ataques físicos y verbales.

No importaba lo que en realidad sucedía, lo que veían era a un Sliterin atacando a unos grifindor, no notaban que eran cuatro contra uno.

Pero ya no era lo mismo. Era un adulto y podía manejar las cosas como tal.

Por lo que cuando entraron al salón y black comenzó a decir algunos comentarios sobre su aspecto y larga nariz.

Snape solo respondió tranquilo.

Lily sin duda había escuchado todo, había fruncido el ceño y mirado a otro lado.

Granger, lo veía como si él hubiese encontrado la fórmula para la eterna juventud, parecía fascinada... tan raro como eso pareciese.

(*)

Realmente Snape se aburría tratando de fingir poner atención en las clases. Si ya había sido aburrido la primera vez, ésta vez solo pretendía tomar notas mientras

En verdad estaba planeando y estudiando el mapa y viendo si podía ampliar una versión de ello para toda la comunidad mágica..

pero sin embargo en una ocasión no pudo más que soltar una riza cuando un compañero hizo una pregunta a la profesora de transfiguración. El chico quería

Transfigurar su cabello por uno más suave.

Minerva, en alguna de las pláticas en la sala de maestros , había contado que cuando era estudiante hizo esa prueba, quedando calva.. Teniendo que usar una

Peluca, hasta que le dieran una poción para que su cabello creciese. Ciertamente era posible, pero extremadamente complicado un hechizo para hacer algo así.

Minerva contestó que el movimiento y concentración eran complicados, a lo cual añadió que una de sus compañeras lo había intentado, quedándose calva por

Tres días.

Sus tres días.. Snape sabía que había de hecho sido ella.

; La profesora añadió que no debían usar la transfiguración para usos tan banales.. Snape resopló divertido.

(*)

Para practicar oclumancia.

La chica era sin duda lista. Aunque le faltaba ser un poco más práctica .

Sabía ya toda la teoría sobre la oclumancia; tenía en su mente toda la información pero le faltaba unir las piezas y ponerlo en práctica.

Pero para eso estaba él ahí.

"te pediré que a partir de hoy, te concentres en una sola imagen mental, lo más detallada que puedas, por las noches.

Cuando la tengas fija, trata de pensar en ella por el día. Por lo mientras practicaremos. Trataré de entrar a tu mente y tú me negarás el acceso."

" pero.."

" si , así es señorita Granger, sin instrucción alguna; puede parecer demasiado invasivo pero necesito saber cómo funciona tu mente, antes de darte una

Posible estrategia para que me evites."

Había visto a Granger hablar con Lily,

Que, quizá podía usar a Granger para poder llegar con lily.

(*)

*Notas de Smithback

Me ha dado mucha risa leer mis notas finales... se nota que estaba desesperada... les pondré algunas... muchas estaban esparcidas por todo lo anterior, y espero l sig autor no ponga atención, menos a mí intento de final ja ja.

Pero

Antes:

En la siguiente ocasión diré quién ha sido la madre|padre seleccionad

De antemano agradezco mucho a todos los que leyeron y pidieron ser los padres de ésta pequeña.

Bueno, dentro de algunos días daré los papeles de adopción.

Ahora.. Algunas de las notas.. Omití muchas por que unas no entendí y otras eran muy raras.

-entonces él dice que ratas no.

-aquí escribo super diálogo enorme.

-Sirius con problemas mentales o no.. No.. Mejor no

-Remus y Sirius ¿gay?

-que ella note que son gay, antes incluso que ellos.

-que ella debata con algunos Slitherin sobre la estupidez de la pureza de la sangre... algunos cambiaran de idea otros no. ¿Quiénes?

-encuentra el porqué de unas extrañas marcas

-él no recordaba lo idiotas que eran los adolescentes. y como dolía saber que algún día fue uno también.

-pero ... ¿cómo matan a voldy?

-ojo loco... les cree... pero no.. hum.. o quizá decirle mejor a Minerva…

-entonces ella tiene que vestirse de niño.

-mejor me enfoco al final y quizá pueda desarrollar lo demás:

quizá que estén más cerca de matar a Voldy, pero aun no

que snape deje de amar a lily y comienza a ver a Hermione.. pero ¿cómo?

destruyen algunos horocruces,

pero estuvieron muy cerca de ser descubiertos.

deciden entonces..

decirle al director sutilmente.

que faltan x horocruces.

que luego será mortal.

le dice de una lista de los mortífagos confirmados recalcitrantes.

deciden ser libres de la responsabilidad de la guerra.

la fecha de la visión de la vidente cuando la profecía es d dicha.. diciendo

ambos están en la cantina.. esperando saber si dirá o no la profecía con un prototipo de la orejas de los gemelos.

pero no la dice.

ellos dos se sienten liberados.

no hay profecía.

ríen y se besan

unos meses después terminará la guerra.

*Aunque no la adopten… ¿me dejarían mensajito? Eso me relajaría y estoy muy estresada… anden, porfis…

y…

¿te interesa perder el tiempo?

¿te gustan los juegos de rol, discusiones sobre libros, y fanfics en general?

te invito al foro que rara ves visito... pero es genial...

www cafesph foroactivo mx,

o

 **southparkhispano**


	6. Papeles de adopción

Agradezco a todos los que leyeron éste pedacito de historia, y espero que la sigan con su nueva madre que seguro la hará crecer hermosamente y a quien dejo una enorme responsabilidad al cederle éste monstruito….

Su madre nueva es: AcizeJ- HaruZuchIa,

Papeles de adopción

Asunto: adopción y aceptación de entrega de derechos

Institución: Fanfiction

Locación: Ciberespacio

Smithback, Joules, Madre del infante.

Presente

En relación con la adopción del Infante en cuestión, T-rex (Cruce de estaciones) Smithback.

Señorita AcizeJ- HaruZuchIa, se le informa que conforme a lo establecido previamente durante la publicación de Adoptadito, ha sido usted seleccionada para fungir como el nuevo tutor y madre de 'cruce de estaciones'.

Con esta declaración, es usted a partir de ahora, el padre legal de Adoptadito, con lo establecido, puede usted:

-cambiar el nombre legal de del infante en cuestión.

Cambiar detalles en lo ya publicado.

Dentro de sus obligaciones, se entiende que usted se compromete a:

Proveer al infante de vestido y alimento apropiado.

-revisar la ortografía en la alimentación.

-publicar a término la historia.

-mencionar en algún momento a su madre original.

-querer mucho mucho a la pequeña historia (snif snif)

Su madre biológica se compromete a:

-Dejar ir a T-rex (Cruce de estaciones) sin reclamo alguno.

-pasarse a leer de vez en cuando a la historia.

-no hacer ningún reclamo o queja al ahora padre legal.

Entendidas por todas las partes los términos anteriores;

Nombre del Padre biológico: Joules Smithback

Nombre del infante en adopción: T-rex (Cruce de estaciones) Smithback

Nombre del padre|madre adoptivo: AcizeJ- HaruZuchIa

Por su interés en el infante T-rex (Cruce de estaciones), se le agradece.

Es usted ahora la orgullosa madre de T-rex (Cruce de estaciones), con todos los derechos y obligaciones que

Esto conlleva. Sin más por el momento, me despido.

Smithback (libre al fin!)

P.d: la autora dejará un review final, por si la quieren buscar por ahí.

Suerte, bye


End file.
